


We Are A Fever

by VeryFckingAmusing



Series: Roma University [6]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryFckingAmusing/pseuds/VeryFckingAmusing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron and Nasir enjoy the benefits of an empty apartment... until it's not so empty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are A Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Title from U.R.A Fever - The Kills

_\- are you on your way??_

_\- Yesss babe, jesus_

_\- fly you fool. sparty's movements are unpredictable_

_\- LOL! He said he'd be gone til tomorrow, calm down._

_\- will a dick pic speed you up?_

_\- Who can say? Only one way to find out._

_\- how bout just a nipple?_

  
Nasir took the stairs two at a time and the door was wide open when he reached it, Agron stood on the threshold ready to pounce. He smirked at the sight and lingered back for a moment.

"Eager?"

"Get in here!"

Nasir laughed and obliged, exasperatedly letting Agron tug him the last few steps by his wrist. He leaned up into a short, sweet kiss and smiled.

"Hey, you."

Agron's lips travelled to the soft spot under his ear and pressed an open mouthed kiss over the skin and Nasir's knees gave for a brief moment.

"Glad you could make it, beautiful."

Nasir looked around at the apartment while Agron closed the front door. He hummed appreciatively.

"Home alone." he said.

"Mmhm. Like a big boy," Agron nodded, "Want something to drink?"

"No thanks," Nasir took his coat off and slung it over the back of the couch, "So what're you planning to do with your newfound freedom?"

"Mm, bit of karaoke, maybe try and roast marshmallows in the oven... Panty raid Spartacus's room." he teased even as he approached Nasir from behind, running his hands down his sides to clutch his hips.

"Yeah?" Nasir leaned his head back onto Agron's shoulder, breathing in the familiar scent of his aftershave.

"After that I think I'll fuck my gorgeous boyfriend without worrying about keeping quiet," Agron's voice suddenly lost it's joking undertone and became husky in a way that made Nasir weak, "Make him scream..."

Any whimpers that came from Nasir's mouth at that point were completely justified, he figured. He defied anyone not to melt under that voice, with those lips brushing against the shell of his ear and that cock pressed against the curve of his lower back.

Spurred by Nasir's desperate noise, Agron turned him in his arms and collected his lips, wasting no time running his tongue against the seam. Nasir opened up and met him in the middle, their tongues sliding together filthily, hindered only by the metal bar through Nasir's. Nasir's fingers toyed with the hem of Agron's t-shirt, pinky dipping underneath to brush over bare hip.

"Think I could persuade you to do the last one first?" he murmured when they emerged for air.

"...Huh?" Agron frowned and Nasir chuckled.

"Nevermind. Bed?"

Agron looked slapped.

"When we have the whole apartment to ourself?" he exclaimed, "Not a chance. I wanna make love to you everywhere. The couch, the kitchen counter, the floor..."

Nasir cringed, "The kitchen counter?"

"Please," Agron scoffed, "It's not like we cook anything on there. It should be called 'the room where the take-out menus are'."

"Still, never say never, and I don't think Spartacus would forgive you if he found out."

"Oh, as if he and Sura've never-"

"How about the coffee table?" Nasir suggested loudly.

Agron frowned, "Eh... It's too low. I'd get rug burn on my knees."

Nasir rolled his eyes, "So when you said 'everywhere'..."

"Fine, what about the computer desk? We can move the computer."

"Oh, sure, let's stop what we're doing to _tidy up_ before the ravenous sex."

"We stopped to have this conversation!"

"Fucking... Urgh." he rolled his eyes and dropped his head onto Agron's chest, the both of them shaking with silent laughter.

Eventually the laughter calmed and left them in a tight embrace, Agron's hands never stopping their path up Nasir's back to his shoulders, then down again to his hips. Nasir's own hand crept up Agron's chest to pull away the collar of his shirt so he could press a kiss to his collarbone. From there he moved to his neck and let his lips open, mouthing wetly at the column of flesh. Agron's breathing laboured and his hands, on the downward path, ventured further down to grab his arse hard, which in turn brought another sound from Nasir.

"Let's..." he said, swallowing the extra saliva that had gathered in his throat, "Let's start simple. The couch?"

Agron shook his head and when Nasir met his eyes, he was surprised to see his aroused fierceness had returned, full force. Eyes blazing, he bent and hooked a palm under Nasir's knee, yanking it up to sit around his hip. He thrust hard once, their cocks straining against each other through layers of fabric, then grabbed Nasir's arse again, pulling up. Nasir let himself be lifted off the ground, legs wrapping and squeezing Agron's waist convulsively, grinding against his taut stomach.

"The wall." Agron growled.

He stepped forward effortlessly, carrying Nasir's weight as if it were nothing, and pressed him against the wall opposite the door. Letting Nasir's shoulders slump back, he manually loosened his thighs so that he could rearrange their crotches until they could rut cock-on-cock. Simultaneous groans filled the air at first contact and Agron set a brutal pace that had Nasir snarling in his ear.

"Fuck... fuck, okay..." Nasir seethed, "Either you stop and we... Mm, we get naked and you fuck me as promised..."

His sentence was cut off by a loud groan and he gave three sharp thrusts.

"Fuck, _there_..." he moaned.

"Or...?" Agron prompted.

"Or I'm gonna come right fucking now and you can't say shit about it!" he said urgently.

Agron's hips stilled and Nasir whined despite getting his way. He was let down from his perch and they divested themselves of clothing in record time. It was a little comical to watch Agron trip over his own feet with trying to take his socks off (he had a weird hang up about fucking with his socks on that Nasir promised to one day understand) but when Agron grabbed his shoulders, turned him around and shoved a spit-slick finger up his arse he didn't think it was so funny anymore. He slumped forward against the wall, back arching to present his arse to Agron, who ran a hand over the curve appreciatively.

"Fuck... condom..." Agron growled, suddenly pulling out from Nasir and making a sprint for his bedroom.

Nasir hissed and shouted, "Really? You really forgot to prepare? You text me _all_ day..."

"I know, sorry babe," Agron murmured when he returned, pressing a kiss between Nasir's shoulder blades while he uncapped the lube he'd brought.

Nasir forgave him when he was filled with two fingers, and then three, and those fingers were crooking just right to tease him maddenly. When his arse started thrusting back, fucking himself on Agron's fingers, Agron pulled them out and ripped open the condom, rolling it down his cock and fisting himself for a moment. Nasir turned and wrapped his leg back around Agron's waist, who hoisted him up for a second time once he was ready. Despite both of their desperation, they took a moment to kiss deeply, eyes open and staring. Then Agron lowered Nasir onto his cock, making him whimper and squirm.

"Move..." he demanded, his head falling forward, hair sticking to the sweat on his forehead.

Agron tried lifting and dropping Nasir's arse onto his cock but the movement was too awkward, so he pressed Nasir harder against the wall and opted instead to hold him still and fuck up into him.

"Nng..." Nasir moaned, hand coming up to clench in Agron's hair, "Ye-es..."

"That good?" Agron asked breathlessly, kneading the plump arse cheeks in his hands.

"Mmm..."

Agron's hand travelled lower to where he could feel his own cock pumping furiously into the ring of muscle and his finger teased the rim. Nasir's hand in his hair clenched even tighter, pulling painfully, which only made Agron pound him hard. Nasir's other hand rested low on Agron's stomach, feeling his abdominal muscles clench with each thrust, feeling the power of the man fucking him.

"Fu-FUCK!" he cried suddenly when the angle of Agron's thrusts changed without warning and he was suddenly ramming straight into his prostate.

Despite being suspended in the air, his hips were thrusting of their own accord, rubbing his weeping cock against his own hand on Agron's stomach. He felt hot, heat flushing from his chest up to his neck and to his cheeks as he felt his climax oncoming. Agron was close too, if the way his thrusts sped up was any indication. Twin voices cried out, unabashed moans and shouts, half-senseless words...

"Agron, fuck!" Nasir yelped, "I'm so close..."

"Me too," Agron's head jerked back, "Oh god..."

Nasir's only warning was a half-interested thought, ' _fuck, fuck, fuck- what was that sound?_ ' before a squeal pierced the air.

"OH MY GOD!"

Agron dropped him reflexively and they both cried out at the pain it caused to their cock and arse, respectively. Agron turned to the door and then pressed Nasir hard against the wall, shielding his body from the intruders. Arse still burning, Nasir hissed angrily, standing on his toes to see over Agron's shoulder.

"I'm... so sorry!" Sura gasped, holding a hand over her eyes, "We..."

She grabbed Spartacus's arm, who was staring wide-eyed at a point directly above their heads, seemingly in a daze.

"Come _on_!" Sura growled, tugging him back to attention and dragging him out the door, slamming it shut behind them.

Agron and Nasir were frozen in their spot and Nasir's blood was running cold. Their eyes met for a long moment and then slowly, hesitantly, the broke into quiet laughter.

"Oh..." Agron huffed, "My... God..."

"I can't believe..." Nasir shook his head slowly then frowned and slapped his chest, "You said they were going away!"

"So did they!" Agron assured him, "Fuck... do you think they're still out there?"

Nasir moaned, suddenly feeling ill, "Is there another exit?"

"Are you guys dressed?" came a nervous voice from the other side of the door, prompting more hysterical laughter while they scrambled to grab their clothes.

"I can't face them!" Nasir said, tugging his underwear on.

"I can," Agron said, "I want an explanation."

"Fuck." Nasir whined.

Once fully dressed, Agron took a deep breath and plastered on a nonchalant smile as he went to open the door. On the other side, Sura looked sheepish and Spartacus looked pale.

"Hi," Sura said, waving a weak hand and stepped gingerly inside, "Guys, we're so sorry, our reservations at the restaurant got mixed up so we decided to come back here to eat. We should have called first."

Nasir could only manage to shrug, completely flustered under her gaze. He looked to Spartacus who looked frankly traumatised.

"That would've been nice," Agron agreed, "But let's just forget this ever happened and move on, shall we?"

Sura nodded fervently, "Sounds good to me."

Spartacus spluttered weakly.

"Doesn't it, _honey?_ " Sura said sternly.

"I..." he mumbled, evidently not sure where to look as his eyes kept darting from the ceiling to his girlfriend to the floor.

"Don't be so squeamish, Spartacus," she snapped, "Honestly I'm surprised at you. How can you claim to support your best friend then get disgusted when you see them... Well..."

Spartacus shook his head, "It's not... It's just, Agron's like my brother..."

Agron made a loud noise of protest, "Let's... we don't have to put labels on it like that, do we? Let's just keep it simple."

Nasir nodded sharply, "Yep. Simple. Uh... I'm gonna go."

Sura and Agron both exclaimed simultaneously.

"No, no, don't leave," Sura insisted, "It's not that bad. Everybody fucks. Let's just order some food."

Somehow, Nasir was convinced to stay in his living hell. Spartacus eventually warmed up with the help of pizza and the embarrassing cloud hanging over the room dissipated. They sat down around the TV, Sura and Spartacus curled up on the couch and Nasir sitting on Agron's lap in the armchair, and watched the news.

Halfway through the program, Nasir felt Agron stiffen.

"What?" he asked, looking around at Agron's wide eyes.

Suddenly Agron began to shake with laughter and he pressed a finger to his lips.

"I'm still wearing the condom." he whispered through giggles.

"Oh my god."

**Author's Note:**

> ...oops, porn happened. Much love  <3


End file.
